Itachi bikin BadMood
by Amma Cherry
Summary: Summary: pagi yang indah bagi Sasuke. Tapi setelah Itachi ada, Sasuke kok Badmood? Baca langsung aja deh. Ini sequel dari 'Ketika Sasuke naik Bus' dan 'Mahluk Manis dalam Bus'. Tebar cinta SasuNaru. Have a nice read


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Koshimoto**

**Amma Cherry present**

**Itachi Bikin BadMood**

_**sequel 'Ketika Sasuke Naik Bus' juga 'Mahluk Manis dalam Bus'**_

**warn: AU, OOC, Typo(s), garing, fluffy, BL, HOMO.**

_**Harap jika tidak suka jangan mencoba baca yah~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini. tidak seperti hari kemaren dan kemarennya lagi, cuaca cukup sejuk karna awan lebih mendominasi langit. Semilir angin lembut menyapa manusia dengan rutinitas setiap pagi mereka.

Sasuke Uchiha. Duduk di posisi paling belakang bus yang sudah hari ketiga menjadi alat transfortasinya menuju sekolah.

Tidak seperti hari-hari lalu. Sasuke kali ini terlihat lebih menyeramkan dengan wajah tertekuk dan aura biru tua disekitarnya—menunjukkan betapa ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke turun keruang makan dengan aura cerah yang tertutup wajah datar. Meski moodnya sangat baik, mengingat kemaren ia terus menebar background bunga-bunga—membuat seisi sekolah merinding ngeri. Sang bungsu Uchiha seperti sedang kerasukan setan—atau terkena panah cupid.

Yeah~..., bisa jadi.

Tapi sekarang di meja makan telah ada Sang sulung Uchiha. Sasuke benar-benar menjaga ekpresinya sebaik mungkin. Itachi bisa sangat menjengkelkan jika sudah mulai menggodanya.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi, mengangkat alis berbentuk lengkung sempurnanya sedikit. Melirik ekpresi Sang adik dibalik cangkir kopi yang sedang diminumnya sekilas. Seringai yang bahkan jika difoto pada waktu itupun tidak akan nampak terpatri dibibirnya. Adiknya ini... Jatuh cinta kah?

Itachi berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak membuat mood sang adik menjadi buruk untuk sekarang—tapi tidak untuk nanti.

Dengan segala sikap menawan yang dimilik sulung Uchiha, ia menyuap setiap makanan yang masuk kemulutnya. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang juga dengan tenang menikmati sarapan. Alam imaginernya dapat melihat ada background bunga-bunga yang menguar dibelakang sang Adik.

Benar-benar lucu sekali Adik kecilnya ini.

Itachi dibuat gemas.

.

.

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, ia menyapu sekitar mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah tersedia dimeja.

Sejak tadi, si raven tidak melihat adanya kedua orangtuanya. Sepertinya mereka pergi lebih pagi.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu.." ujarnya berdiri dari kursinya dan memakai tas punggungnya di pundak kanan.

"Kau tidak memakai mobilmu, Otouto? Aku menaruh kuncinya diatas meja belajarmu." Itachi berujar ketika tidak dilihatnya Sasuke memegang kunci mobil. Alisnya terangkat semakin tinggi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "tidak Aniki... Aku naik bus saja!", lalu Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Aku ikut...", dengan seenaknya Itachi melangkah menuju Sasuke. " Aku ingin sekali-kali merasakan naik bus." ujarnya dengan senyum lebar mendahului sang Adik yang diam diambang pintu. "Kenapa kau diam disitu, Otouto?", Itachi melambai dari luar dengan setelan jas formal mahal untuknya bekerja.

Manik kelam sang bungsu Uchiha itu terlihat kosong dan menatap Itachi seolah kakaknya itu malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan pakaian jubah hitam berlambang awan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala bersurai ravennya untuk menghilangkan efek ilusi dari otaknya.

Ia memandang Itachi tajam. "Kau jangan macam-macam, Itachi? Pergi sana." Si raven dengan kejam mengusir Sang kakak dari hadapannya. Ia berjalan tanpa peduli dengan dengusan mengejek Itachi saat ia melewati Sang kakak.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke merasa sedikit gugup—takut Itachi dapat menebak pikirannya. Kakaknya memang mengerikan.

Itachi membuka pintu pagar kediaman mereka—setelah tadi ia berjalan mendahului Sasuke lagi. Obsidian sulung Uchihapun terpaku, ketika seorang pemuda pirang juga menatapnya terkejut ketika Itachi mendorong tiba-tiba pagar dihadapannya.

Mata sewarna langit pemuda pirang itu membulat dengan tangan yang terangkat seperti siap mengetuk pintu didepannya. Menyadari kebodohannya, si pirang lekas menurunkan tangannya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum canggung. Ia menyapa lelaki tampan didepannya

"Ohayou~?! Aku tetangga baru kalian yang tinggal di rumah seberang sana. Aku baru pindah dari rumahku yang berada tiga blok dari sini. Maaf jika mengganggu waktu kalian, Ibu menyuruhku menyapa tetangga baru dan mengantarkan ini!" Si pirang berbicara panjang lebar hampir lupa titik dan koma. "Oh, kenalkan juga namaku Naruto?!" ujarnya lagi. Sedang tangannya yang sejak tadi menyodorkan sekotak kue lezat dari toko kue terkenal itu saja belum disambut.

Itachi yang lebih dulu sadar dari rasa kagetnya, tersenyum ramah ke pemuda pirang bernama Naruto yang sekarang menatap sang adik dengan mata membesar.

Itachi cuek.

"Hai.." katanya dengan senyum sejuta watt andalan Uchiha Itachi. Andai pemuda bernama Naruto ini seorang gadis bisa dipastikan dia akan mati bahagia, merasa ada surga menjemput didepan mata. Namun sayang mata biru sapphire Naruto malah lebih tertarik pada adiknya yang masih saja asik dengan handphone ditangannya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya kedepan lalu melepas earphone ditelinganya. Onyxnya bertubrukan dengan langit biru didepannya. Serasa ribuan kupu-kupu terbang dipadang bunga-bunga. Sasuke seperti melayang diatas awan yang selembut permen kapas juga menebar aroma memabukan.

Jika bukan Uchiha, Itachi sudah tertawa terpingkal sedari tadi melihat betapa _out off charakter _adiknya.

_Pfftt..._

"Uzumaki-kun? Kau mau berangkat sekolah?" pertanyaan sulung Uchiha tersebut memgalihkan semua bayang-bayang semu yang Sasuke dan Naruto rasakan.

"Eh? Iya...", si pirang menggaruk tengkuknya lagi—kebiasaannya saat grogi. "Aku langsung menuju halte saja setelah ini." matanya melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Ah~, kalau begitu bareng kami saja~... Kami juga akan berangkat naik bus~", Itachi berkata dengan nada sing a song, merangkul pundak Sasuke yang perempatan jalan sudah menyimpang didahi mulusnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum kaku dan Sasuke melotot mengerikan—ingin sekali bisa mengeluarkan api hitam yang dapat membakar kakaknya itu sekarang juga.

Diamnya kedua pemuda itu membuat Itachi memutar matanya bosan. Ia berjalan setelah menitipkan kue pemberian tanda perkenalan daru si pirang tadi kepada tukang kebun yang lewat tanpa diberi tau. Maklum figuran.

"Kalian tidak ingin terlambat, 'kan?" Itachi menghentikan langkahnya setelah berjalan cukup jauh beberapa meter dari adik dan calon adik iparnya.

"Hn.." Sasuke lebih dulu berjalan, lalu Naruto mengikuti secara beringingan. Diselimuti rona merah, keduanya berjalan dengan Itachi didepan menuju halte.

Itachi berbalik tiba-tiba—menatap sang Uzumaki tanpa arti, " Kalau begitu berarti kau sudah tau nama Sasuke, dong? Aku belum beritahu namaku. Kau tidak ingin tau memangnya?" Itachi memasang pose kekanakan dengan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya.

Sasuke ingin muntah seketika.

Naruto menatap Itachi merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Uchiha-san. Tadi aku lupa bertanya nama." ia berucap dengan nada lirih dan kepala tertunduk. "Kebetulan aku dan Sasuke saling mengenal baru-baru ini. Hehehe!", ujarnya berusaha untuk tidak terus menerus terlihat kikuk berhadapan dengan kakak beradik Uchiha.

Itachi dan Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menggiring si pirang akibat pose uke polosnya yang begitu menggoda.

"Aku tidak ingin terlambat! Berhentilah main-main, Itachi?!", Sasuke bersuara sedatar aspal yang baru diperbaiki. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan Itachi selamanya." Namanya Itachi. Kau dengarkan, pirang?" bungsu Uchiha itu menunjuk sang kakak tidak sopan dan matanya menatap Naruto.

"Eh, emh... Iya...", Naruto benar-benar gagal paham dengan situasi ini. Kenapa jadi ia melulu yang jadi teraniaya.

Sang sulung Uchiha tertawa tergelak. Tidak ingin menjadi tontonan orang-orang lebih lanjut, ia memilih untuk menyeret adik dan orang yang ia cap calon adik ipar secepatnya menuju halte.

Mood Sasuke yang tadinya sangat bagus tiba-tiba memburuk. Ditambah sepanjang perjalanan, Itachi terus saja berbincang dengan Naruto seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Ia diabaikan.

Sakutnya tuh disini~

Poor you Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**================Amma Cherry============**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End Flasback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Begitulah kisah pagi Sasuke yang membuatnya dipenuhi Aura suram dengan wajah lebih tertekuk dari biasanya.

Dua orang disebelahnya masih saja asik berbincang yang entah apa. Sasuke tak mau tau. Setidaknya ia punya alasan untuk membakar semua hasil stalker yang dipajang Itachi dikamarnya. Sasuke sangat tau siapa orang yang membuat Anikinya itu menjadi stalker sampai setiap sudut kamar sulung Uchiha penuh si rambut orange.

Itachi dan Naruto tertawa tanpa dosa setelah pembicaraan mereka yang tidak sempat tersorot dialognya.

Sasuke bahkan bersumpah akan membunuh Itachi setelah pulang.

Yaaah.. Setidaknya bagi Itachi dia bisa dapat hiburan yang menarik. Setelah berhasil mengerjai adiknya. Dia juga merasa senang dengan Naruto yang sepertinya tertarik kepada Sasuke. Melihat wajah Sang Adik seperti itu pun tak diragukan lagi jika Sasuke pun juga sama tertariknya.

Tanpa diketahui Sasuke sendiri. Itachi mengatakan bahwa adiknya menyukai si pirang. Naruto yang dibisiki seperti itu melirik si raven yang manyun melihat arah jalanan. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Suki da."

Bisikan lembut dari Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari pemikirannya tentang cara membunuh yang bijaksana untuk kakaknya.

Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri jika pertemuan singkat mereka sangat mempengaruhi dirinya.

senyum tipis terukir dan tanpa aba-aba, ia mengecup pipi si pirang gemas.

Itachi tersenyum dwngan handphone pintar ditangannya. Ia terlihat sedang chatting dengan seseorang.

Senyum kedua Uchiha itupun menambah cerah suasana pagi yang tadi masih mendung tertutup awan.

Aah.. Pagi yang indah ya, Itachi? ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N: seperti biasa saya bawa oneshoot gak jelas. saya ketik kilat jadi maaf jika banyak typo ato kesalahan kata karna saya gak nge beta dulu. #dor**

**Hujan lebat bikin saja pengen nulis drama picisan. wkwkwkwk**

**well.. terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**tolong jangan pelit sama ripiu yah~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With Love Tomat Jeruk**


End file.
